fabled_albionfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiyo Isolde
' Musical Theme': "My Patch" — Jim Noir' ' '''{ Currently Revamping... Not too fond of her character just yet. Queenie Albion 20:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) }' 'A quirky and socially awkward librarian who grew up in Bowerstone Industrial as the only child of Sayuri Matsumoto (deceased) and Eric Isolde. Chiyo was born in Gion, Nippon, when her father, an Albanian naval officer shipwrecked and was washed ashore on the beaches of Gion. While he was almost killed by the Matsumoto family who found him, Sayuri defended him and later fell in love with, "the exotic man from the sea." ' ' 'Years later, Matsumoto had a daughter with Isolde and lived out the rest of her days in Bowerstone, where Eric lived a modest life in the Old Quarter. She grew up as a part time help in Reaver's factories, assisting the other children who repaired and maintained the machinery. Sayuri passed away when Chiyo was five, but her father wanted Chiyo to know her origins and would often sail to the known islands not far from Nippon and meet with the Matsumoto family (Nippon is shrouded in secrecy, and such covert measures had to be taken to sneak Eric and Chiyo into the country.) ' ' 'She spent a fairly even number of years in both Nippon and Albion, and has recently come to live on her own in a modest home in Industrial. Chiyo is a social girl with a handful of friends, including the town's notorious role playing hooligans, Jim, Ben, and Mark. Things were awkward for a while when they all, at some point, had feelings for their (only) female role player, but this was shot down pretty quickly when they learned she was a lesbian. ' ' 'Nowadays she spends her days as a librarian and part time machinist, waiting for the day that she will get to find adventure and travel outside of Industrial... and perhaps find the girl of her dreams... which, she muses, is unlikely. When Chiyo finds a unique book in the basement of Understone's Library, she comes to face her anxieties and is given the mission to deliver The Manifesto to a temple in Baltica. ' ' 'Despite her rather awkward temper (one incident involving throwing raw chickens at the windows of the brothel,) she actually prefers to abstain from conflict. This, more specifically, entails an abrupt about-face and running away at breakneck pace. ' ' Physical Profile 'Name: 'Chiyo Isolde ' ''' 'Title: 'None ' ''' 'Age: '21 (Born September 21, Libra) ' ''' 'Height: '5'5" ' ''' 'Weight: '112 lb ' ''' 'Eye color: 'Brown ' ''' 'Facial Features: 'A pleasant face with an easygoing smile. Her eyes are large and almond-shaped and her nose is a little large, but not overbearingly so. She often wears glasses. She loves to laugh and have a good time. Despite being frequently complimented on her looks, she feigns humility and, in typical Nipponese fashion, denies it. But deep down... she feels like a super model. ' ''' 'Makeup & Tattoos: 'She has a tattoo of butterflies fluttering all the way down the middle of her back from her beck to her rear. ' ''' 'Hair color: 'Brown ' ''' 'Hair Length: 'Shoulder length and often half-up with the rest falling over her shoulders. ' ''' 'Ornamentation: 'None ' ''' 'Markings: 'None ' ''' 'Flesh Tone: 'Fair ' ''' 'Residence: 'Lives in Bowerstone Industrial across the street from the brothel. She hates living there but has no real choice, financially. Chiyo often wakes up to the obnoxious splattering of hookers throwing raw chickens at her window. At some point in the past, she pissed them off and they still hold the grudge. ' ''' 'Occupation: 'A librarian in Understone, currently, but before and after the Balverine War, Chiyo was a machinist who did repairs on Reaver's factory machines (a job she has held since her childhood.) Nowadays she makes an odd living as one of the few female "repairmen" in Bowerstone. ' ''' 'Military: 'None of her own, but she is the daughter of an Albanian Military Man named Eric Isolde. ' ''' 'Criminal Background: 'The one time she got a bucket full of raw chickens and threw it back at the brothel windows, she was caught and arrested. The charges were for public drunkenness and vandalism. ' ''' 'Pets: 'She used to feed a stray alley cat when it came by. She hasn't seen much of the old bat lately and likes to daydream that the cat has gone off on some wild journey across the sea and even around the world, and even found "lovely lesbian kitty love." ' ''' 'Romance: 'Hopelessly single with a long history of girls she never worked out with. ' ''' 'Family: 'Her mother is Sayuri Matsumoto of Gion, Nippon, who died in Bowerstone when she was five. Her father, Eric Isolde was a military man who brought Sayuri and Chiyo to Albion early on in her life. He is still alive and serving in the Albanian Military. ' ''' 'Sexual Orientation: 'Lesbian ' ''' 'Persona: 'Chiyo is a sharp-tongued woman who enjoys losing herself in books and daydreams. She has high hopes of one day leaving Bowerstone Industrial and sailing the world and is prone to flights of fancy and bouts of mad wanderlust. She is a traveler at heart, despite her current inability to really go anywhere. She appears quiet and even a bit reserved at first, but it belies a very spontaneous nature with a love of travel and foreign cultures. ' ''' 'Clothing: 'Glasses, a knee-length maroon coat with buttons that go from the breast to the waist and a pair of violet pants and brown shoes . ' ''' 'Equipment: 'One pocket-sized book titled, "Fooliver's Travels" and later, a very lippy, enchanted book that calls itself "The Manifesto." ' ''' 'Magic: 'A single, weak, wind spell with The Manifesto's help. Chiyo has no innate will abilities, but when she gets The Manifesto, it claims that it is able to summon fragments of specific elements (Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Ice, Wood, Lightning, Shadow.) However, despite the variety and number of beam types, The Manifesto also claims it only ever feels like using the Wind spell because, "It's good fun to blow a lot of hot air." ' ''' 'Schooling: She was never properly educated as a child in Albion, but she learned to read at an early age with her father's help. During the off and on years she spent in Nippon, she was able to get some education and excelled at reading and language skills. She is fluent in both speaking and reading Nipponese and Albanian, has decent math abilities, but really excels in reading and writing. ' ' ''Class: '''Librarian ' ''' 'Trivia' *'Long time friends with Jim, Ben, and Mark. She loves to role play, but comments that Jim had an awful tendency to godmod. She wonders if he's improved on that since the last campaign she joined them in. She gets annoyed that The Manifesto doesn't godmod when they need it most (like when surrounded by hobbes or some other nasty critters and The Manifesto can only summon a wimpy wind spell.) ' ' *'Her personality is based loosely on Trillian's, going with the theme of The Manifesto being a large Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference, despite the book having a personality more like Wheatley from Portal 2. Other inspirations for her personality include Lucca from Chrono Trigger and Clementine from Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind. ' ' *'Severely lactose intolerant. ' ' *'Despite her outward criticism of the Sins of Silverpines series, she is secretly a huge fan and is rooting for the the heroine to, "pick the balverine." ' ' *'Has a long history of failed romances, often stemming from her lovers not really understanding her need to get out of Albion and see the world. She has a bad habit of hooking up with homebodies and girls who would prefer to just settle down and adopt children young. ' ' *'Saw a photo in a history book (a recent one) of the Queen of Noregr, Silje Vrede, and has a very outspoken crush on the woman. Chiyo is very fond of strong women and even seems to idolize Albion's Queen, despite the monarch's shortcomings as a politician. ' ' *'Chiyo used to feed an alleycat in Industrial that she referred to as Toraneko-sama, since the cat was so fussy and carried itself in such a high and regal fashion. She hasn't seen it since a week or so before the Quarantine and imagines that it's off sailing the seas and finding adventure. ' ' *'Chiyo is a total Lawful Good and feels rather awkward breaking the law. It takes a lot to push her to it, and when she does, the law breaking manifests in strange ways. ' ' *'Often, people don't know what she's talking about when she says she's Nipponese, and she is often met with, "Nipo... oh, so you're Auroran?" At this point in her life, she has just given up trying to explain away the isolated Island Nation of the East and simply nods, "...yes. I am Auroran." This is most often followed by, "You're a funny-looking Auroran." ' ' *'A year ago, she was propositioned by the whorehouse across the street from her home to join them. They really, /really/ wanted her because of her exotic looks. She refused and they continued to harass her until she called them all "disease-ridden, V-legged, disposable vortex-twats" and a small war between them began. She is regularly subject to having rocks or food thrown at her from hookers on the corner and called names. When she could take no more, she got up one night and threw raw chickens and fish at the brothel windows. She was later arrested for public drunkenness and vandalism. ' ' *'She is right-handed and near-sighted, as well as obsessive-compulsive about her own penmanship. ' ' *'Chiyo might be a little bit of a germaphobe, which contributes to her mad desire to escape Industrial. ' ' *'It is implied that she had a relationship of sorts with the author Selene Pureheart, although this was mostly Chiyo showing interest in Pureheart's next novel and Pureheart misinterpreting this as a mixture of fan adoration and a proclamation of love. Chiyo seems to be the one Pureheart latched on to after being "dumped" by the Queen, but Chiyo sees herself as more of a substitute for this "great boxer" that Pureheart used to date. Selene seems to be a non-subject and when Chiyo sees her in the streets, her heart breaks just a little bit and she cuts a new path to her destination in the opposite direction. (What really happened: Chiyo was initially curious about Pureheart's novel series upon meeting the woman at a reading demonstration. Pureheart misinterpreted this as being worshipped and sucked Chiyo into a casual relationship that Pureheart used as a substitute for the Queen's absence in her life. Eventually, Chiyo actually fell in love with Pureheart, despite knowing she was merely a placeholder for the person Pureheart really loved. This lasted almost a year before Chiyo broke things off... the real kicker was that during the breakup, Pureheart was too busy preparing for a booksigning and potentially running into the Queen—always expecting the Queen to show up at her book signings, of course—to even care that Chiyo was breaking up with her. True facts, yo.) ' ' Category:Characters Category:Original Characters